Muhammad's Army
'''Muhammad's Army '''is a radical Muslim terrorist organization\private military company and an antagonist faction in World War 3: Sinister Operations. In the novel, they are an international terrorist group dedicated to destroying Israel and America, AKA the Great Satan, and unite the world through Islam. Ideals Muhammad's Army ideals are simple: destroy Israel, AKA God's Holy Land, and take out the United States, AKA The Great Satan, and unite the entire world through Islam, destroying all non-Muslims in the process. History Pre-2020 In 2019, a year before the events of the first act of World War 3: Sinister Operations, radical Muslim fanatic Ali Al-Washir sucessfully united the terrorist units of al-Qaeda, the Taliban , and many others. Pretty soon, the US government got suspicious of his acts and sent in a mole (a volunteering Karah Pierce) to find out what was happening. During a faux interview with Ali (which was broadcast on all major US news networks), Karah exposed the ultimate plan of Ali Al-Washir: to destroy the United States, Israel, and all their allies: declare war on the United States and Israel and then wipe out all non-Muslim nations (which he termed as "infidels") in a jihad attack. World War 3: Sinister Operations In the events leading up to 2020, Muhammad's Army was planning to overthrow the Iranian government in order to install themselves as the main ruler of the nation of Iran. Ali gained half of the population of Iran as supporters and eventually, he became a fanatical dictator. Ali Al-Washir's wrath was soon unleashed on the United States when Olivia Coons (who was still a civilian at the time), launched a flurry of cyberattacks that eventually completely destroyed their line of computers, which prevented them from issuing fatwas against the United States. Angered, Ali put himself on national television and declared war on the United States. Muhammad's Army later grew into a huge private military company in less than a week. This allowed them to pull off major acts of war, like invading Cuba and starting Operation Muhammad's Fury, as well as its allied response attack, Operation Downfall. Later, cyberterrorists were recruited over the internet across Iran, allowing them to launch cyberattacks against other nations. The United States, angered by this, labeled Muhammad's Army as a serious threat. Shortly afterwards, Muhammad's Army overthrew the Iranian government and installed itself as the new military of the nation, with Ali as a dictator. He then launched a series of devastating cyberattacks against the United States, effectively shutting down the CIA, the FBI, the NSA, and many others. Ali's actions soon resulted in Operation Crossed Swords, an attempt by an alliance of nations to remove him from power. However, that attempt failed when Ali's forces started to outnumber the allied forces. In the end, however, the US won the battle, even though they didn't find Al-Washir. However, Operation Grendel occurred. And so, Muhammad's Army was disappointed; Ali's wrath was incurred again when he found that the enemy forces attacking America weren't radical Muslim dicators like himself. Rather, they were rogue Americans. As a result, Muhammad's Army plotted to invade the East Coast of the United States in order to take out the Inner Light and the Iron Hand, both of which were run by Americans. However, during the course of the conflict, Muhammad's Army failed to kill Karah Pierce, Kaylyn Bigley, Ben Hoving, Luke Knudsvig, and numerous other Americans in both terrorist cells. To make matters worst, Ben Hoving formed an army of Anarchists and completely obliterated what was left of the Amalgamated Islamic Caliphate to kick off Operation Grendel, leaving Muhammad's Army vulnerable to annihilation. After the main events of Operation Grendel, the Iron Hand and Inner Light-in a bizarre twist of fate-suddenly united with The Force and assisted the US Army in fighting Muhammad's Army. This started an obsession deep within The Force and their former enemies to get revenge on Ali for shutting down the United States' entire array of intelligence agencies, in what they called Operation Vengeance. In the end, Ali was killed while being exiled in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, and Muhammad's Army was left leaderless. That was, until Ali's son Habib Al-Washir took over as leader of the terrorist group. Trivia *This is the first radical Muslim terrorist cell in the novel. *It is also the third Private Military Company in the novel. *Ali's repeated referrals to America as "the Great Satan" are a reference to Ruhollah Komeini, who also referred to America as the Great Satan. Gallery Weapons FN FNP.png|FN FNP I am Menendez.png|SPAS-12 RPK.png|RPK-74M Individual branches The Islamic faction is divided into several different branches, some of which still exist today, but were later terminated in the novel: *Al-Qaeda(active) *Taliban(active) *Abu Sayyaf(active) *Hezbollah (terminated) *Hamas(active) *Al-Shabaab(active) *Chechen Mujahideen (active) *Indian Mujahideen (active)